The practice of mixing and remixing media is no longer restricted to media professionals. Emerging technology of remixing digital media enables end-users to combine media elements new media products. New digital media data models, such as the MPEG-21 standard or enhanced ID3 tags, enable the binding of detailed descriptions or metadata about an item of digital media. Such data models can make it possible to determine what portions of a media item and its metadata are contained in a given media item. Currently, such metadata is typically entered manually in ad hoc formats into whatever tags are available, such as, for example, ID3 tags in MP3 files.
Further, current sources of remixable media item portions are unorganized, disparate, and unreliable. Furthermore, the media item portions are typically uploaded manually. Thus, there lacks a database of media item portion entries intended for locating media item portions and use in producing new composite remix media items.